Its Not Really About a Dress
by Aquamarine Mom
Summary: Caroline seeks out Klaus's help for a prom dress and things finally move forward for these two.


**Based on Events of Season 4, Episode 19 of Vampire Diaries**

***I do not own (but wish I did) any of the characters. They are Julie Plec's babies from TVD.***

"Klaus? Klaus! Where are you?"

Caroline came to a halt upon finding a brooding Klaus staring into a fire.

"Hello...do you not hear me?"

"Yes, Caroline I hear you. I think all of Mystic Falls heard you. Let me warn you that I'm in no mood for company. Therefore, best you save begging for Tyler another time."

He still had not turned to look at the woman he desperately sought to connect with. Why was it so difficult to eradicate her from his mind? When would he cease craving this infuriating girl?

"Oh, really. Well I'm so sorry to interrupt your moping but my problems are actually a serious situation. _**Elena**_ stole my prom dress!"

Klaus didn't shift from his rigid stance.

"Did you hear me? I went to pick it up from the tailor and it was gone. She was disoriented and couldn't even remember who took it, Klaus. Don't you get it! She was compelled. Elena stole my dress!"

At first it was the top half of his lean and strong body that rotated until finally he faced her.

"Are you laughing? You stop that, Klaus! This is not funny. I want my dress. Elena stole my dress!"

This stoic man's glorious mouth was now displaying a muffled smile. For weeks she longed to taste his breath and nip his lips but his response was irritating her.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY. Stop laughing."

She watched him try to compose himself as his human qualities were on exhibit and they were sexy. It took all her might not to pin Klaus down and savour him.

"I'm sorry, Love. I really am. Ok...ok so Elena stole your dress. Fine but remember, Caroline, you do possess substantial capabilities to get any dress in the world. Why don't you take a swing at being a Vampire for once?"

He began moving towards her but her scent was too tempting that he stopped to leave a distance between them.

"But I don't want another dress. I want that one and I want to look hot! Princess Grace of Monaco hot."

But Caroline was hot and glamorous every day he thought. Why did she worry about such absurdity?

"Stop it, Klaus. You're still laughing at me."

"No, no I'm sorry, Love. I don't doubt that for _**you **_this is a very distressing issue. But you came to me and I have you here in all your stunning glory and I'm the chosen one in town to hear about this nonsense. What can I do for you, Caroline? How can I help?"

She released her piercing stare and relaxed her body.

"I told you, Klaus. I don't want just any dress. So, can you maybe go into your cryptic family treasure of heirlooms and find something for me to wear?"

She had never been so uncomplicated and straightforward with him. Klaus was jaded. Her vulnerable, childlike approach was entrapment and he knew he would never deny her anything. The only exception was returning Tyler and even that he thought she could make him yield to. A wolfish grin spread widely across his face.

"Oh, you are so frustrating! Why do you have to be so annoying? Stop laughing, Klaus. I said this is serious."

"Well, Caroline, since you have always been the best distraction for me why stop now? Come upstairs with me. Let's go find you something ravishing."

Klaus's tone became a hot, throaty growl.

"You mean it? Oh, Klaus thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said running into his arms and wrapping herself into his chest.

Klaus was startled but reminded himself to seize the moment. He felt her flesh under his hands as he inhaled her fragrant hair.

"Caroline."

Again his words were raspy and breathless.

"Wouldn't you agree, Love that I should at least anticipate one dance from the exquisite lady wearing my family's possessions?"

She fixed her eyes into his and her mouth parted to speak. He was spellbound...again.

"Find me something incredible and I'll save you two dances." she whispered and teased.

"Come upstairs with me." he answered. This was both enticing and torturous.

"So is this some creepy chamber with gold coffins or something?" she asked not letting go of his firm grasp.

"Not quite but it is in an undisclosed location of the house."

"I won't tell." Caroline was beaming.

"Before I let you in, allow me first to indulge myself. May I choose something that I have imagined you in once or twice? Tell me if you like it after you have tried it on. If not, rummage away. Take anything."

Everything about this woman made him want her. Caroline couldn't process how she had charmed this beast.

"You have proved good taste in the past. So, yes, I'll try whatever you wish first."

"And the dance?" he asked raising an eyebrow and lowered his face into the curve of her neck.

"Yes, I'll save you a dance." And with that statement a predatory grin resurfaced on Klaus.

"Then we have an agreement, Ms. Forbes. Let me warn you though. Don't go back on your word, Love. Unlike you I enjoy many of my vampire capabilities. I'll hunt you down until I get that dance."

"Oh, I'm pretty familiar with your abilities, Mr. Mikaleson but maybe I like the chase a little more than you know."

Teasing him was proving to be very entertaining and her core was knotted with sultry thrills and anticipation.

"Engaging in an old fashioned chase with you sounds fun. What do you say, Caroline?"

"Show me the dress, Niklaus and maybe I'll even make you catch me."

She was enjoying her bold, new courage.

"You're marvellous." he whispered almost coming undone.

"The dress, Klaus."

"Women first." he said opening a tall, exotic door into a dark and imperial room.

Caroline felt beside herself, transported back into a time of grand ballrooms and horse-drawn carriages.

"So beautiful." she whispered. "Oh my God this room is so regal. It's extraordinary, Klaus. Is this your art?" she said circling gently around the massive boudoir.

"Yes and very private pieces in fact. I wish not to share them with my siblings or remember them every waking hour. I much rather they remain personal."

This gallant man; a vindictive, self-absorbed, dangerous man was wounded and he was more harm to himself than to anyone else. She wanted desperately to take hold of him and lose herself into his thick shell. His heart was human.

"You must share them, Klaus. They are so beautiful and emotional. They don't deserve to be cooked up in a dark, dusty room."

"You said the room was regal?"

"Well the furniture but you sucked the soul out of everything. It should all be appreciated, Klaus, especially your paintings."

"You are wise beyond your years, Caroline. That's why I like you so much." The declaration embarrassed her.

"Seriously, Klaus. I feel nostalgic around your art. It's beautiful and it deserves credit. _**You**_ deserve credit. You have this power for beauty and sensitivity but no one sees through your giant pretense."

Her words triggered a storm of memories.

"Beauty and sensitivity? From someone who is terrible and can only do terrible things?"

He might as well have gouged her heart and struck her down. Caroline was mortified. She did not want her shame to ruin such a perfect moment between them.

"I never meant that, Klaus. I know I never apologized and I should have. I swear I was just lashing out because I was such a coward. I know I hurt you. I'm sorry. It ended up hurting me, too and I've been regretful ever since."

Klaus said nothing.

"Ok, then. As an apology I swear to save you two dances to make up for my miserable behaviour in the woods that day. Do you forgive me?"

A menacing smile returned.

"Well, how can I say no to that, Love? Sit here and I'll bring you the gown. I think you'll love it, Caroline."

"Wait!" she screeched and he returned to her side instantly.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked panicked.

"I also have to tell you that I could have run off to Bonnie or Stefan about this Elena issue but I chose you for a reason. It's an excuse, really. I wanted to be sure you were alright after Silas played mind games with you. I hoped you were safe and I wanted to see you again."

Her words were barely audible.

"Thank you." he murmured incredulously.

"Wow that's twice you thank me in twenty-four hours."

"I told you to take a chance with me, Caroline."

Confident Klaus was back. Hmmm...

He disappeared somewhere at the back of the room and Caroline was left with her thoughts. The attraction could no longer be denied and the fire burned. It was an explosion of need and lust that she felt for this challenging, broken man. Fear no longer numbed her but desire was spilling over.

"I'd be delighted if you wore this to your prom, Caroline. It's yours if you like it. Try it on. Beautiful isn't it? Made for an enchanted princess." he beamed.

"It's...glamorously hot." she managed to utter.

"You never fail me, Klaus. I can't wait to try it on."

Tears filled her eyes and Klaus was immediately brought to a standstill.

"You will look sensational, Caroline. Go try it in there and I'll wait patiently."

Without a further word she entered the dressing room to adorn her flawless body with the lavish gown. What had she done to deserve such extravagance?

"I'll try to give you my honest opinion, Love but I'm sure you will look delectable, Caroline."

Klaus was glad he brought her up to the boudoir. He longed to reveal his art to her and they never seemed complete until then. Her judgment was the be-all and end-all of everything for him.

"How do I look?" she suddenly emerged and asked meekly. Klaus was mesmerized. He could hardly respond to her and struggled up on his feet. He was awestruck. How had this day manifested into a dream?

"I'm amazed, Caroline. You are bewitching; breathtaking. Love, you are simply stunning. You'll be envied. Every woman will be on high alert with you around. Even in my dreams you never looked more beautiful, Caroline."

"Really? I need help with my back." she said shyly. A worried look appeared on his handsome face.

"Don't withdraw from me, Caroline. You should be confident, blithe and carefree. You look exquisite."

The touch of her skin under his fingertips provoked a rousing stir within him and every pore in her body was awake.

"What about hot?" she asked breaking the silence.

"Oh, rest assured, Love you are ablaze. Come I have jewels."

"Oh no! No more jewels and I will be returning this dress to you."

"What purpose does it serve in here? Keep it. I just wish I was the dress, or a diamond resting on your neck, or a bracelet around your delicious wrist." His words were becoming unbearable.

"I hope you don't mind but I want to take advantage of this opportunity to admire you as much as I can."

"Well, you are a master charmer, Klaus. Kudos on the flattery."

"I've only ever wanted to lure you, Caroline."

Her lower abdomen tightened and her breathing was noticeably rapid.

"I think you earned three dances." she said turning around to face him and he took a chance.

"And what prey tell does it take to be your escort for the entire evening?" It always came down to this heartbreaking decision for her.

There was a lingering insecurity of his capacity for malevolence; the sure rejection of her friends and the grief she would cause Tyler. Her imagination ran free once. She had secretly hoped Tyler was feeling less committed. Caroline knew she would not hurt terribly if he confronted her with the revelation that he had succumbed to the wolf-girl. She hoped he would end their relationship before she ever had to.

Klaus felt her pondering like she was pulling away and searched for a way to quiet her anxieties. He was clueless to her real thoughts.

"Hang one of your paintings in the living room." she responded. He was stupefied.

"Seriously? Is that all it will take?"

"Seriously, did you just say seriously?"

They both smiled.

"Yes. One painting at a time we'll uncover what you have suppressed."

"What if some of it scares you, Caroline?"

"That may be so but I'm sure I will be pleasantly surprised, too. Let's bring one down right now. I imagine you do own a suit fitting enough for this dress."

"You might as well be a witch because you have me under a spell and it's a frightening place to be, Caroline."

"Maybe you just have to learn to surrender, Klaus. I am."


End file.
